shyrx_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
SuperRhys217
This article describes the mascot of the Shyrx channel as a character, and has little information about the channel. If you're looking for more information about the channel, see Shyrx. SuperRhys217, also known as SR217 or Rhys for short, is one of the main characters within the universe and is also the channel's mascot. He first appeared in 2013 along with the channel, and since then has appeared in nearly every single video on the channel. Appearance SuperRhys217 is structurally similar to Mario in appearance, with the main difference being his color scheme. SR217 supports a blue shirt and cap, green overalls, golden gloves, and red shoes. He also has black hair. SuperRhys217's old appearance was much brighter than his current appearance, and has little shading. It wasn't until Blooper 7, Zombies, that Rhys obtained his modern clothing. Another thing to note is that sometimes in the older videos, SR217 wore black overalls instead of green. This is due to Shyrx (then known as just Rhys) not having a full grasp on green screening at that time. SuperRhys217 also has a couple sprite versions, most notably the Superstar Saga version, which also went through a revision in mid-2018. His SS sprites originally had a darker shirt and cap, as well as more worn-out looking gloves. The revision made the cap and shirt brighter, and also colored the gloves so they appeared to be more gold-like. In both versions though, his hair appears brown, unlike his Super Mario 64 appearance. Personality SuperRhys217 has had no truly defined personality since he was introduced, as he was always depicted as "the hero" and not much else. In some videos, he is shown to be slightly ignorant and careless, though this is just due to him messing around. Despite this, SR217 is very passionate about his own YouTube channel, and likes to focus on it all the time. In terms of his abilities, he has the powers of being able to fly, teleport, shoot energy beams, and also has access to other forms through power-ups, such as a Fire Flower. Speaking of forms, Rhys also had a berserk form at some point, named Star Rhys, as shown in Light into Dark, ''that activated once a Dark Angel killed the rest of his friends. This form has not appeared since then, however. Story/History While SuperRhys217's first canonical appearance was in the first Super Mario 64 Bloopers episode, he appeared earlier in a video titled "Super Mario 64 codes Part 1", which showed off his color code. He was simply named "Rhys" then. Rhys made an appearance in nearly every single video afterward, starting with the Super Mario 64 Blooper series. He wasn't able to speak until Blooper 2, The Endless Stairs, however. In Blooper 6, Rhys was shown being able to fight, and in Blooper 7, he obtained his new color code. '''SuperRhys217 Generations' Being the titular character, he was the main focus of this series. After the Cannon Calamity 64 Collab, he met his past self, and after fighting off some Zombies, the two go meet uatarlovegames, who reads them a letter from someone named Chrono. The letter tells them to go to the highest point in the world, which they assume to be Tall, Tall Mountain. Once they get there, they end up having to fight off some Dark Angels with Jediwarriormike's help, and SuperRhys217's past self ends up learning how to teleport at the last second to avoid Darknar's laser blast. After the battle, Chrono appears and tells them about the timelines and how each YouTuber has one of their own. He then tells them that due to the past being overrun with Zombies, he brought the past SR217 into the future to protect him. The present Rhys decides that they should head back to the past to fight off the Zombies. Chrono sends the SR217s off with Mario and Luigi. They go through a portal and emerge at the past Peach's Castle, with Zombies patrolling every corner of it. The group notices a big light coming from the top floor window, and the SR217s decide to investigate it. After a great battle, the duo head up into the castle and discover that the light was coming from SuperBhys712, who was summoning a being that could possibly rewrite the whole timeline. The present SuperRhys217 and Bhys fight each other, however SB712 ends up victorious. The past Rhys tries to sneak attack Bhys, but nearly ends up getting killed himself. Bhys got interrupted by the summoner, which was nearing it's completion. All the past Rhys could do was watch in horror as this being emerged. Bhys tried to get it to rewrite the timeline, but the being only existed to destroy timelines, so it then kills SuperBhys712, and then begins to eliminate the timeline. It engulfed the SuperRhys217s, and then a great big light engulfed the dark sphere itself. Super Mario 64 Bloopers SuperRhys217 wakes up in his room without a single memory of what happened in Generations. He then remembers what he wanted to do before he fell asleep: to go look for Mario to start the Super Mario 64 Bloopers reboot. Other Appearances M.U.G.E.N SuperRhys217 has a character addon for the customizable fighting game engine, ''M.U.G.E.N. ''There are actually three different versions, with SuperRhys217 DX being the newest version. Note that while this M.U.G.E.N character was made by Shyrx himself, this is a non-canon depiction of the character. First Version The first version was released on October 10, 2015. It featured a lot of spammable moves, making this character rather overpowered. SuperRhys217 is also rather small too, making him difficult to hit. Second Version This version released on November 27, 2016. While SuperRhys217 looks the same as the previous version, small size and all, this version has Super Smash Bros. style controls, with new moves to fit the style. Third Version The latest version, known as SuperRhys217 DX, is a vastly improved version of the first version. The character is now double the size, moves are less spammable, and has plenty of new moves that replace the old ones. This character was updated three times since it released, and is now at version 2.0.0. Gallery Classic Appearance.png|Old appearance Old VS New SS SR217 Sprites.png|Old VS New SR217 sprites SuperRhys217 Edits the Battle!.png|Smash-style splash screen SuperRhys217 SSBU.png|SSBU style render Awesome.png|SuperRhys217 collecting a star Trivia * SuperRhys217 was the channel's name before it was changed to Shyrx. ** Shyrx's Twitter and DeviantArt accounts still use the name "SuperRhys217", however. * SuperRhys217 has appeared on other channels, such as Jediwarriormike, SuperMarioFan590, and even Geofcraze634. He is usually relegated to cameos or minor roles, however. * SR217 seems to have knowledge on YouTubers he has never actually met, as shown in SuperRhys217 Generations. It is currently unknown if he still has this knowledge in the reboot. * SuperRhys217 appeared before even Mario was introduced to the main series. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists